


But Are We All Lost Stars, Trying To Light Up The Dark?

by Star-Spangled-Beauty (rainbowcows13)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a song, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowcows13/pseuds/Star-Spangled-Beauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little thing I wanted to write based off of Adam Levine's song, "Lost Stars".</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Are We All Lost Stars, Trying To Light Up The Dark?

A long time ago, Tony Stark was in love with Captain America. He played it off as that he was just a really big fan and nobody ever questioned him. Tony had dreams and fantasies of Captain America coming to take him away from his uncaring family and never going back. If someone had told him that in another 40 years or so that Tony would actually meet his hero, Tony Stark would've told them to fuck off.

When they did meet, Tony thought Captain America was an ass and couldn't believe that he had once believed so heavily in the guy. So when Captain America tried to insult him, Tony Stark kicked into defensive mode and made comments that he knew he would eventually regret.

When Pepper left him after the Extremis incident, Tony fell into a horrible state of depression and inebriation. He hated everything and did whatever he could to get rid of the loneliness and the memories.

Tony didn't know when Steve had arrived and had begun helping him out. He was just there one day to put Tony to bed with some water and some aspirin and was there to help out ever since. They had begun to hang out more and find out that they really didn't hate each other as much as Tony had remembered.

Tony also didn't know when his thoughts of Steve turned from friendship to want, but it seemed that anytime Tony hung around Steve that he was thinking about the wonderful color of his eyes, the fluid movement of all of his muscles working together when they worked out, or even how nice Steve would look wrapped up in the red sheets on Tony's bed, naked. Tony found it harder and harder to ignore these thoughts, but instead of acting on them, he pushed them away, which in turn, pushed Steve away.

A couple weeks after all of the Avengers had settled into the tower, the idea to hold a gala to show the public that the Avengers were still a team came up. Steve brought up the idea, everyone agreed to it, and before Tony knew it, he had put in the money to fund it. 

During the gala, Tony shook hands and chatted with people he didn't even know or was sure he invited all while continuously having something to drink.

After hearing joke after joke about golf and persistent bragging about yachts, mansions, and new cars, he began to feel like he was suffocating. The last time he had been to one of these, he had a date and could talk to them the entire night, but that wasn't the case this time.

Before he passed out or did something rash, Tony sped to the doors that led to the rooftop, stepped out into the cool air, and collapsed into a sitting position against the wall, trying to fight the tears the were already streaming down his face.

 All of his life he had felt like he was in a swimming pool with a thousand other people pushing him down to drown every time he came up for air. He felt like he was getting to the point of falling and succumbing to all of those people pushing him down.

As Tony continued to cry, the door that lead back to the hellish gala opened and a familiar head of blonde hair and blue eyes called for Tony.

"Please go away", Tony said as he seemed to have stopped his crying, even though he really didn't want him to go.

Steve came to sit next to him. "You alright?"

"Do I fucking look like I'm alright?"

Steve didn't answer.

Tony took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"I know."

A quiet moment passed before Steve started to talk again.

"The stars sure are nice up here."

Tony looked up and agreed. The tower was higher than most of the buildings in New York, so the stars were easy to spot and see.

"In the 40's, it was much easier to see those stars than it is now. All of the lights in the city block them", Steve kind of trailed off as he finished speaking. 

Tony looked over at Steve. "Why did you come up here?"

Steve looked at Tony at first, but when he spoke, stared out at the skyline. "I hate galas. I know I came up with the idea, but that was because I knew what was best for the team. I understand the point of them and all, but I hate them. I'm constantly being surrounded by people that think they can understand what I've been through." Steve paused, trying to hold back tears. "But they don't. They don't understand and they never will. 

Tony nodded, looking at the ground, but looked up at Steve when he said, "I'm sorry for all those things I said to you when we first met. I never apologized and I figure now would probably be a good time. I can understand what you mean about the other people now, but at the time, I don't think I did."

"I'm sorry, too", Steve replied. "Is that why you're out here?"

"Pretty much. I feel like I'm lost. I'm surrounded by people who couldn't care less about me. They're just there because they know I have money."

Steve turned to look Tony straight in the eyes. "That's not true", he said, face showing a glimmer of hurt. "I care."

Tony didn't look away, but he didn't know how to reply back to that. 

"You've just lost your way a bit, like a lost star, but in the process you've been trying to put out your light for anyone to see. Lucky for you, I happened to be the one to notice. I care about you Tony. I care about you more than you'll ever know. No matter if anybody else does or not. Do you hear me?"

Tony shook his head in agreement, once again fighting tears. 

Steve saw this and put his hands on either side of Tony's face and kissed him.

It wasn't the best kiss, but it was enough to let Tony know that what Steve had said was entirely true. 

Steve wrapped his arms around Tony and they watched the stars until the gala was over.

Tony didn't know what the future held for Steve and him. Maybe they would one day be something more, but for now, Tony was going to live for the moment and enjoy having his feelings of helplessness drift away.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW, if anyone has any prompts they would like to see written, I'm also on tumblr!
> 
> buckyisthewintersoldier.tumblr.com


End file.
